


A New Friend

by runnerfangirl



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerfangirl/pseuds/runnerfangirl
Summary: It was an ordinary night for Magnus Bane, until his boyfriend came home with a cat in his arms.





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello! This is my first time posting on AO3, so you can blame the lack of tags on the fact that I literally have no idea how to tag. There may be some mistakes in the fic because English is not my mother tongue, but feel free to state them in the comments. Hope you like it...

The High Warlock of Brooklyn heard the jingle of keys before the door to his loft opened and closed quickly. He was walking towards the door to greet his boyfriend when he heard a meow of a cat- Wait, what?

Magnus was pretty sure that he had seen Chairman Meow sleeping on his bed just a few minutes ago and Alec couldn’t meow. So, did he get a new cat while he was drunk? It wouldn’t be an extremely surprising occasion, there was a time when he had gotten a monkey as a pet, but why would he notice the presence of the cat, _now_?

He neared to the threshold of his loft and saw Alec trying to remove his shoes without using his hands. Maybe he could bring clarity to what Magnus had heard.

“I- Uh… Hi, Mags.” When Alec turned to him Magnus noted that his arms were folded across his chest, as if he was carrying something, and there was a bulge under his jacket.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus greeted his boyfriend back, and decided to ask the question bugging his mind. “Have I gotten a cat when I was drunk, darling?”

“What?” Confusion was clear on Alec’s face.

“I heard a meow, and Chairman is sleeping. So, I thought that I might have gotten a cat when I was drunk a few days ago, and that it might be hiding somewhere around the loft. I was too drunk to remember what happened that night, anyways.”

“No, uh… You didn’t.” Alec averted his gaze from Magnus’ face to the floor. “I, umm…” Finally, he shrugged off his jacket -which he had still been wearing, even though he usually took it off before his shoes- and a ball of white fur fell into the Shadowhunter’s arms.

“What-” Alec cut Magnus off before he could let the words out.

“I found her on my way to the loft. She was shivering behind a dumpster and I just couldn’t leave her there. I know you usually say that Chairman Meow is more than enough trouble, but I promise I’ll take her to a shelter tomorrow. If you still don’t want to-”

“Alexander,” Magnus placed his index finger on Alec’s lips to stop the boy from talking and let out a chuckle. “It’s totally fine, darling. I understand that you couldn’t leave her there, I couldn’t either. It’s more than okay if she’ll stay with us tonight, but let’s just clean this little girl first, okay?”

Alec nodded with a smile that reached his eyes as Magnus drew his finger away from the Shadowhunter’s lips to stroke the fur behind the cat’s head. The cat leaned into the touch but still stood in between Alec’s calloused palms; she did not seem to be bothered by being squished between the blue eyed boy’s arms and body. _Well_ , Magnus thought, _I wouldn’t be bothered by it either._

Inspecting the cat closely, Magnus noticed that she was too skinny to be healthy. “Come on, then, love.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, careful not to hurt the cat, and pulled him towards the bathroom. “Let’s clean her fur from all the dirt and grime, then we can feed her and go to sleep.”

Alec followed the warlock with a smile on his lips, along with a cat in his arms, listening Magnus’ rambling on about how to clean a cat without making it run out of the bathroom.

 

Washing a cat wasn’t as hard as Alec had thought it would be. It wasn’t even half an hour before Alec was lying in their bed with a sleepy and newly cleaned cat resting across his chest. Whenever Magnus tried to wash the Chairman, though, it took at least two hours, and at the end not only the cat but also Magnus would come out of the shower drenched in water.

After cleaning the cat Magnus had made a bowl full of cat food appear on the kitchen floor. The white cat had jumped off from Alec’s arms then, to dig into her food. And it didn’t even take five minutes for the bowl to be emptied.

Alec scratched the back of the cat’s ears softly as he unconsciously thought of names he could give her, instead of calling her ‘the white cat’ repeatedly. He shook the idea out of his mind quickly. It wasn’t like they were keeping the cat, Alec would take her to a shelter tomorrow.

His hands stroking the cat’s back got slower and one of his hands fell onto the bed as sleepiness slowly took over his body. Alec and the cat were both fast asleep when Magnus entered the room.

He looked at his boyfriend lovingly before getting under the covers slowly, hoping he would not wake Alec nor the cat. He lay down on his side and watched his boyfriend sleep peacefully, a hand still resting on the back of the cat, but not crushing her.

Suddenly, Alec turned to lie on his side in his sleep, making the cat wake up with a quiet meow. The ball of white fur padded along the bed and nuzzled into the crook of Alec’s neck. The Shadowhunter sighed happily and mumbled out a few words with sleep coating his voice.

“I don’t want to leave her tomorrow, Mags.”

Magnus chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of Alec’s head. “Then we won’t, darling.”

And that was how Chairman Meow got a new friend.


End file.
